Who Am I?
by LilKinny
Summary: When Katniss wakes up in the President's mansion without a memory, how will she regain her memory? And why is the President obsessed with McDonalds? Will Katniss ever return to the rebels or will she fight with the President, or her "father"?


**Hey guys... Another HG fanfic. **

**I HAVE A NOTE: I am working on a Minecraft story as well so I won't be updating this as much as I should. I'll try and do a thing where it's a chapter of that story one night, this story the next night. I also write in the morning so that should mean at least a chapter a day if I'm not lazy. **

**ALSO: I'm doing a SYOT Hunger Games. It's 'The Death Games' on my account. The deadline for tributes is September 10th since I want to begin working on it. **

**ANOTHER NOTE: I start school September 9th, so no more morning updates unless it's a weekend. Sadly, I'll go back to the one chapter for a story a night thing. It's going to be annoying since I had so much homework last year that I stayed up until midnight working on a spanish project due the next day. I had to decorate a shirt then write 2 paragraphs in spanish about it. I like spanish though, it's like Italian.**

_Katniss' POV_

I wake up in a luxurious bed. It's like a cloud. I look around the dark green bedroom I'm in and see furniture, such as a dresser and a makeup table. There's a TV with two black leather couches in the left corner with a glass coffee table that rests on a white fur rug. The floor is shiny and wooden. The bed I'm in has a dark green comforter and a black canopy. Everything in the room is beautiful. The door opens and a man with white hair enters. The President.

"Ah Katniss, you have awoken. It's lovely to see your face. How are you feeling?" He asks me. I look at him puzzled until I feel a kick. I look down to find I'm pregnant. How did I miss this when I woke up? I look back up into his cold eyes and finally find a shred of courage. I don't know why, but this man is making me fearful, despite the title he holds. Then I remember something. I don't know who I am.

"I guess OK. Who am I again?" I ask him, hoping for an answer. He chuckles and motions me to follow him onto a leather couch by the TV.

"To start off, your name is Katniss. You are an orphan that I took in. A child from the Districts that was in desperate need of assistance. But you are almost 9 months pregnant. That pushed my decision further until I figured out that I should help you. You were escorted here and you fell asleep once you went into the bed. We didn't disturb you, but I came to check on you." He explains.

"So what do I call you?" I question him.

"You can call me Dad, Snow, President, whichever you wish." He says kindly. I nod warily and the TV goes on automatically. He turns it off immediately and smiles. "That isn't appropriate to watch. I'll let you explore the room. But do not leave this room unless you ask." Dad says and leaves. I walk up to a full body mirror and I rub my stomach. I get another kick in response. I look up and see who I am. An olive skinned girl with dark brown hair that reaches about midway to her elbow. Then I see my bright silver eyes that are full of worry. Am I worried about my child? I walk back over to the TV and I sigh, sitting on a couch. Then I remember the news report. He didn't want me viewing it. But the TV turns on by itself again. I look at the TV this time.

"We received confirmation for our previous report that Peeta Mellark is now in the Capitol. Sources tell me he is hidden away with 3 other victors. We do know that one is Annie Cresta, the insane victor from District 4. We do know that the rebels know of his capture out of the arena along with the other 3 victors and the Mockingjay. More to come soon." The reporter announces and the TV turns off. The Mockingjay? What the heck?

* * *

It's been two weeks since the news report with the capture of those people and the 'Mockingjay'. In those 2 weeks, I also gave birth to a daughter. Her name is Hope since I hope I can figure out the rest of my identity. Hope is healthy and I'm happy. She has dark brown hair with what seems like blonde highlights. Her skin is olive like mine. Her eyes are blue and have grey lining the pupil. I'm confused about her blonde highlights and blue eyes. Who is her father? I surely would remember that. After a few days of making sure she was healthy, Dad had a crib moved into my room for her.

Every night, screams penetrate the mansion. I usually wake up and I have to calm down Hope. I usually sing her a lullaby or rock her until she calms down. Next I would put her in her crib. After that I would watch TV until I got tired again then I would make sure she's asleep in her crib. Finally I would fall back asleep in my bed. Then I would repeat the process until about 10 AM when I would finally wake up and have breakfast. I'm usually exhausted when I eat breakfast. I press a button on the wall as I eat breakfast and a servant appears.

"Can I speak to my father?" I ask him. He nods and walks out after bowing. I continue eating what I found out is called a chocolate-chip waffle with whipped cream and drinking hot chocolate until the doors open and Dad steps in.

"Hello Katniss. You wanted to talk to me?" He says as he enters the room. I put the tray aside and I stand up. We sit on a couch and he looks at Hope as he passes her crib. It's by the couch. "By the way, she is beautiful. She looks like you." He remarks as he sits on the couch opposite to me.

"Every night for the past two weeks I've heard screams. For the past week that I've had Hope they've deprived me of sleep and cause her to cry. What is that noise?" I ask him. Fear briefly flashes in his beady snake eyes before they return to the cold, protected look I've grown to know.

"We have prisoners in the mansion. It's them. I was wondering if you would like to join me in my garden as well." He's trying to change the subject. I'll interrogate him while we're in the garden.

"Of course. Is there an attire I should wear?" We stand up.

"Just wear something casual, but still fancy since this is the Capitol after all." He nods and exits the room. I finish my breakfast as Hope wakes up and starts crying. I walk over and smile.

"Hi Hope. Sh... It's OK. Sh... Sh..." I rock her until she calms down. I get out a cute pink dress I found for her and I put it on her. Then I put on a light green dress that ends at my ankles with a white belt. I leave my hair down and I put on white sandals. I smile and I press the button again. A servant appears and smiles.

"Where is the garden?" I ask her.

"Down the stairs in on the left, the second door in the top corner." She says, bows and leaves. I take Hope and I walk with her down the stairs. As I walk down the stairs, a scream rings out through the mansion. I cringe and Hope wakes up, crying immediately. I curse under my breath as I rock her. I sit on a chair I find and I calm her down. Finally standing up, I resume walking to the garden. Opening the door, I find Dad waiting for me. He smiles and we walk through the garden. The roses are beautiful and blooming perfectly. There are pink roses, red roses and especially white roses. A lot of white roses.

"So Dad, going back to the screams... May I speak with the prisoner to tell them to stop? Hope is waking up and frankly I don't get a rest with her crying." I ask him. He's about to respond when we hear an explosion from somewhere in the mansion. Dad's face is a look of surprise.

"We need to get out of here before you or Hope get injured. Come on." Dad says frantically as we start power-walking back. After a while, he starts lagging behind. He stops and I turn.

"Why did you stop?" I ask him worried.

"Those damn McDonalds in the Capitol. Hold on, give me a second." He says then throws up in a bush. I look at him disgusted and he holds his sides. "Ugh. Come on." He walks ahead of me and we walk out of the garden. Servants are running around terrified.

"What do we do?" I look at him scared.

"We need to get you to a safe place with Hope. Go to your room and lock every lock from the inside. Then move a couch in front of the door if you can. The door is made of steel but it's painted to look like a normal wooden door. Nobody can get into your room like that." Dad instructs. I nod and I hold Hope's head. I make sure it doesn't bob around and I run upstairs to my room. Down the hall I see a rebel. Their back is to me. My eyes widen in surprise and I silently open the door. I lock the locks and I place Hope in her crib. Then I push the couch over to the door. It's heavy, but I manage to get it by the door. I stand back terrified and I turn to Hope. I pick her up and I hold her close to me.

Someone tries turning the lock. I hear curses and I cover her little ears as they try opening the door again. More curses come out and then I hear someone trying to barge their way in. The door is made of steel, they won't get in. The windows are bulletproof so they aren't penetrable either. I go onto my bed and I hold Hope close. I hear a gun shot to the door then nothing. More curses come out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS BEHIND THAT DOOR? SERIOUSLY!" Someone screams angrily. That's followed with a kick on the door then stomps away from the door. I silently thank Dad for the steel door and I put Hope in her crib. I sit on the couch and I turn on the TV. I surf through the channels until I find a show called 'Once Upon A Time'. **(Favorite show right there) **I watch as a girl and a guy that look like Snow White and Prince Charming as people get married. Then a lady dressed in all dark clothing comes and ruins their wedding. I think this is the evil stepmother. I stand up as the evil stepmother comes and I grab what looks like a black screen thing that's on the coffee table. I press a button and it flares to life. I slide my finger where it says 'Slide to Unlock' and I press Safari. There is a search bar in the corner.

**(A/N: This next part basically explains the show 'Once Upon a Time'. If you never saw the show or you're catching up, DO NOT READ BELOW. If you want to see the show, read it, but it has MAJOR spoilers.) **

I think I just self taught myself. I look on the back to see it's called an iPad. Wow. I press the search bar and I type in 'Characters in Once Upon a Time'. A bunch of links appear. I press the first one and it brings me to another page. There are pictures of the characters and descriptions. The first one is a blonde girl named Emma Swan. She is the protagonist and she looks worried. She's 28 and had moved at least 3 times. The next is a boy named Henry. He is also a protagonist and has a magical book that explains fairy tales. Next there's Snow White, or Mary Margaret. She is a protagonist too and is a teacher. She is from the fairy tale world that has been corrupted and is Snow White. Next there's Prince Charming, or David Nolan **(I'm trying to remember their names)**. He is Prince Charming, or Snow White's husband. The next character is a girl named Belle. She is a protagonist/antagonist. She loves Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin) but is a good character.

Then comes the antagonists. The first is the evil queen. She is referred to as 'The Evil Queen' or simply Regina in the real world. She cast a spell on all of the fairy tale characters and sent them to the town of Storybrooke where they all live in, along with no memory of the land they once lived in. That's called the Enchanted Forest, or the only place not affected by Regina's curse. Regina is the mayor of Storybrooke and she, along with Mr. Gold, were the only people not affected by the curse. Then comes Regina's mother, Cora. Regina is rumored to murder her mother after her mother killed the person she loved. But Cora turns out to be alive and works with Captain Hook to make the curse return after the curse was lifted. Cora is worse than her daughter with the magic they possess and will use it against anybody that steps in her way.

Next is Captain Hook, or the guy that took Rumpel's wife. He witnessed Rumpelstiltskin killing her and becoming evil. But before leaving, Rumpelstiltskin sliced off Captain Hook's hand and took that as a reminder that he took away someone's wife. He wants revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. Next is Rumpelstiltskin, or Mr. Gold in the real world. Also a magical figure in the story, he is from the fairy tale world. But he has a memory of his old life. He helped Regina with the curse and loves magic. Finally there were two people that were trying to kill off all of the magic. The girl's name is Tamara and the guy's name is Greg. They would die for their cause and kill anyone.

**(END OF SPOILER)**

I shrug and watch the end of the show in peace. I still hear yelling, but nobody bothers me anymore and for once, Hope sleeps through the chaos.

* * *

**If you did read the spoiler, was it good?**

_**1) YES!**_

_**2) NO!**_

_**3) You missed a few facts and a lot of characters. **_

* * *

**I think I'm going to write a story trying to answer some unanswered questions the show left us thinking about if there is a tab for it. So if there is... look for that I guess. **

* * *

**Submit to my SYOT story! The deadline is September 10th. You can send in more than one tribute.**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
